Something Pretty
by anxious
Summary: Mimi Tachikawa is Japan's hottest model, but what happens when she receives a little competition from fellow model Sora Takenouchi? What will Mimi do in order to keep her career? Her social status? Her boyfriend?
1. So Sweet

**Note: **My attempts at trying to write something different… something that I usually like to read about… fashion, back talking, and gossip. Plus, drama, drama, drama, as I like to say. It's kind of like the movie "Mean Girls"… Anyway, I hope you like it! This is an effort of trying to write two stories at once… Please review!

**Something Pretty**

Chapter One – So Sweet

………………………………

_MIMI TACHIKAWA, the hottest top model in Japan has been spotted on the covers of fashion magazines to the runway. Mimi made her debut modeling for top designer Mika Nakamura, and is now seen on runways all over the world. At only 19, she has managed to become the most sought after model in Japan, and the cover girl for designer Nami Sato's newest fashion line…_

Mimi Tachikawa flipped the magazine shut and leaned back in her lounge chair, a satisfied smirk played across her face. She looked out of her window lazily, the sun hitting her chestnut tendrils as she took a sip of her strawberry margarita. _Now this was life. _

Her cell phone began to ring, and she glared at it, annoyed at its constant shrilling. She quickly grabbed it and flipped it open, placing it against her ear, "Yes?"

"Thank God, you answered, Mimi! Do you know how long I've been trying to get a hold of you?" Shrieked her manager, Hana Ito.

"Um…" Mimi glanced at her nails, and thought of how just that very morning, she had disconnected her house phone to get some R and R (Note: rest and relaxation). She should've thought of turning off her cell phone.

"Well, thank goodness you finally answered. I just wanted to tell you that…" Hana paused dramatically. She was fond of drama, and loved to act dramatic, "…you got another photo shoot!" She finally announced.

Mimi rolled her eyes, "I thought I told you that I was on a break right now."

"But I couldn't resist! Just one more! Trust me, this one is great. It's for the cover of—"

"_No." _Mimi interrupted.

"Well, I'm sorry, honey, but I'm waiting outside your apartment right now. The photo shoot begins in two hours!"

Suddenly the blare of a car horn sounded outside. Mimi peeked out the window and saw a limousine parked outside with Hana, a tall blonde women with chubby cheeks, standing on the sidewalk. She looked up at Mimi and waved.

Mimi almost screamed. What the fuck was her problem! She quickly grabbed her purse and marched downstairs. When she reached the limousine, she walked right past Hana and hopped into the car. Hana slid in next to her.

"I know you're probably pissed off at me for booking this last minute, but trust me, sugar, it'll take you one step higher on the ladder."

"What pisses me off is the fact that you actually booked this thing anyway. Were you even _listening _to me when I told you I wanted a vacation? A little _me _time? What the fuck was going through your mind when I was talking to you about that, anyway? The idiot parade?"

Hana chuckled. Obviously, Mimi's words had no effect on her. "If you wanted a vacation, you shoulda gone to Tahiti. Anyway, It's a quick shoot, you'll be in and out of there in no time flat. It's for a new designer named Dominique! She's French, you know, so that's gotta be impressive!"

Mimi narrowed her eyes at her, "French or not, I'm not modeling for some amateur designer."

"Now is not the time for you to turn superior, darling." Hana scolded.

Mimi ignored her and turned her head to look out the window. It was tinted, of course, but what was great about that was that she could see perfectly well outside, but the world couldn't see her at all inside.

………………………………

"Welcome, Ms. Tachikawa!" A man with thick framed black glasses greeted her as she walked in the studio, "We're so happy to have you here! Please follow me, and I'll get you stared on hair and makeup."

Mimi silently followed him, glancing around at her surroundings. The studio was considerably smaller than others that she'd been in before; plus it looked more like a warehouse than a studio. Mimi made a silent note to kill Hana afterwards for booking this piece of crap.

"Please have a seat." The man said, and Mimi snapped back to attention and looked at the chair that he was gesturing to. She sat down, staring at herself in the mirror.

Of course to everyone else, she was completely flawless. She was the type of girl to just wake up in the morning and wash her face and become an instant goddess.

But, to Mimi, she looked horrible. She leaned closer to the mirror and poked at her skin, disgusted at how "big" her pores looked. As she was examining her face, a voice broke her train of thought.

"Mimi Tachikawa?"

Mimi looked up and saw a short but pretty young woman with straight black hair and big brown eyes standing behind her. Mimi turned around and flashed a smile at her, "Yes…?"

The woman smiled and shook Mimi's hand, "My name is Dominique, I'm very pleased to meet you." She talked with a thick French accent. "I've heard so much about you."

"Nice to meet you." Mimi said, still smiling her fake smile.

"First we're going to put you in hair and makeup…" She continued to list the schedule, then stopped, as if suddenly remembering something, "Oh, dear. I also forgot to mention that we're having another model in the photo shoot as well. I hope you don't mind having to share the spotlight. You're going to be partners."

Mimi blinked. She had done some photo shoots with other models before, but she never actually _had _to share the camera in a photo shoot. Honestly, she didn't like it. "Oh, it's no trouble." Mimi said.

"Great. Let me just get her, so you two could get to know each other." Dominique said hurriedly, rushing away.

Mimi sighed and sat back down. She played with her hair and wondered why the fuck she had to meet the model. She rummaged through her purse and took out a cigarette, lighting it and took a long drag.

As she was puffing on her cigarette angrily, Dominique's French accent sounded off behind her, "Mimi Tachikawa, I would like you to meet your partner in the photo shoot."

Mimi slowly turned around and laid eyes on a tall auburn haired girl about the same age as her standing next to Dominique. The girl was beautiful; her dark brown eyes were framed by long, dark lashes. Her hair was shoulder-length, and curled out slightly, her milky white skin was smooth and flawless. Mimi tried hard to find an imperfection: a mole, a scar, any kind of disfigurement. Sadly, she couldn't find a thing.

"Hello, my name is Sora Takenouchi." The girl said, smiling and shaking Mimi's hand.

Mimi cracked a phony smile, "Mimi Tachikawa." She shook the girl's hand, but secretly wanted to claw her to death. She couldn't _afford _to have competition _now… _

Mimi pictured her life in the future: Filthy rich, still beautiful, sailing on her 24-bedroom yacht with her handsome and equally rich boyfriend, laughing into the sunset. _That was what she planned._

But, if this slut came into the picture and stole the spotlight, then what would her future as a model be?

Alone. Fat. Poor.

_That was definitely NOT going to happen._ Besides, Mimi had no reason to be so paranoid. She was Japan's "it" girl, and right now, the limelight was on _her_, and no one else. Even if this Sora was to become a famous model, she wouldn't even measure up to Mimi. She had worked way too hard to be kicked out of the game in this stage of her life.

As stylists began to work on Mimi's hair and makeup, she glanced over at Sora again, sizing her up, again looking for flaws. Again, there was none. Mimi cursed silently under her breath.

………………………………

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

Yeah, it was short. God, I hope you weren't too bored by it! I just wanted to write a fic that had Mimi and Sora portrayed as rivals and I wanted to mess with Mimi and screw up her life, haha. But, beside the point, I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! Please note that this is not a yaoi/yuri fic…


	2. So Jealous

Note: Sorry for such the long wait! I've been really busy! Well, here's the next chapter! And for the people who think this is a Taiora and Mimato fic, sorry to disappoint you. If you don't want to read a Sorato, then don't read any further!

**Something Pretty**

Chapter Two – So Jealous

………………………………

_SORA TAKENOUCHI is the freshest face to hit the fashion scene in Japan. She made her debut in new designer Dominique's fashion line, and an exclusive cover and photo spread in "Q" Magazine. Although the 20 year old model prefers to keep her love life a secret, she has recently been spotted on the arm of Yamato Ishida, lead singer for The Wolves…_

Mimi slammed the magazine down and bit her lip anxiously. Within a week, Sora was seen on every tabloid and gossip column, all talking about her blossoming modeling career and sexy boyfriend… Not that Mimi cared, but what about _her_?

Could Sora be the new "it" girl now?

Impossible.

Or was it?

Mimi grabbed her copy of _Q Magazine _and flipped it open, studying the picture that she had taken with Sora. True, Sora was taller than her, which made her more appealing, but she looked too much like a tomboy, even with make up on.

Although lately, being a tomboy was so stylish now that Mimi almost envied the way Sora looked so athletic and sporty, yet so pretty and angelic.

Of course, Mimi wasn't the envious type, if anything, people _envied _Mimi. (A/N: _Right.)_

Or, they used to.

Right now, she really needed a drink.

She walked casually over to her stock of alcohol and grabbed a bottle of vodka. She popped the cork out and took a swig, then placed it carefully back on the table.

How unladylike.

Just then, her cell phone began to ring, buzzing crazily. Mimi picked it up and flipped it open.

"Yes?" she demanded.

"Is that how you answer the phone?" A voice came on the other end.

Mimi almost dropped her cell phone in surprise, and then she looked at the caller ID, which read the name of her boyfriend…

Taichi Yagami.

"I thought you were my bitchy agent." She said flatly, "She's been calling me so much lately that I had to turn off my cell phone last night…" She paused for a moment, then continued, "Not that you would've called me anyway."

Taichi began to laugh lightheartedly, "I'm sorry I didn't call. I was busy."

"What, were you with another girl?" Mimi said sarcastically.

"You know the only girl I want is you." Taichi teased.

Mimi blushed, she hated it when he did this, "Shut up."

"Mind if I come over right now?"

"I might have other plans, you know." Mimi sighed.

"C'mon, I'm starving. I miss your cooking." He pleaded.

"Well, maybe I don't want to cook for you." She teased.

"Is that so? I guess that's too bad because…"

Suddenly there was a knock on her door, and Mimi glanced at it sharply.

"…I'm at your door." Taichi concluded.

Mimi gasped in surprise, and opened the door, only to see her soccer-playing boyfriend standing outside.

"Hey, there." He grinned.

Mimi smiled at him, "I hate it when you do that."

Taichi walked in and kissed her lightly on the lips, "You know you love it."

Yes, it's true, Taichi Yagami was Mimi Tachikawa's boyfriend (A/N: Please don't kill me!). It was a bit surreal, considering the fact that he was the star player of Japan's soccer team, and she was a model. But in a way, they complemented each other.

Besides, Mimi was an excellent cook. Cooking was one of her favorite hobbies, one of the few things that she _enjoyed _doing, although, she would never admit that to reporters. She even considered joining a culinary school once she was done with modeling.

But she wasn't going to give up modeling so easily.

"So what do you want to eat?" Mimi asked generously, peeking through her cabinets and taking out some pots and pans.

"Hmm..." Taichi considered her question carefully, "Whatever you want, doll."

_Like that helps._

Mimi stared at him. Lately she had been trying out some French recipes, and she really wanted to see how the French Vanilla Hazelnut cake would turn out…

"Ok." Mimi shrugged, "Want some cake?"

"Sounds great."Taichi walked over to her, "Need some help?" He grabbed one of Mimi's aprons and put it on, "What do you need me to do?"

"Get me six eggs from the fridge." Mimi fiddled withher oven settings and set the temperature.

………………………………

As the couple was cooking French food, on the other side of the city, Sora Takenouchi was having her own problems.

Such as the hoards of paparazzi outside her door.

Sora was locked in her room, staring at the piles of paper on her desk. She spread them out in front of her and stared at them critically. On the pieces of paper, various outfits, dresses, and accessories were sketched on them, indicating color, fabric, and different kinds of stitching and patterns.

What an artist.

She enjoyed designing outfits, it was one of her favorite pastimes. So why be a model?

To be honest, she knew nothing of the fashion industry.

She was scouted by a modeling agency, and before she knew it, she was on the cover of _Q Magazine _with the famous model Mimi Tachikawa. She needed a job, as well, but it was also a perfect opportunity for her to be getting a better feel of what goes on in the fashion world.

Although, being a model inspired her to draw more, and it boosted her creativity. Before, she only drew conventional and classic outfits. Things that were considered…

Boring.

Now, she just drew whatever she felt like drawing, and damned if she didn't.

But, her concentration was slowly slipping away as she peeked through the blinds on her window and stared down at the crowd of people armed with cameras staring up at her psychotically.

Sora snapped her blinds shut and shuddered. She leaned her back against her wall and rubbed at her temples.

Ever since she began going out with that Yamato, she had been constantly stalked by paparazzi and reporters, all snapping pictures of her and asking her questions. Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

_Well, that's the price you pay for being famous._

At first, Sora wasn't impressed by the rock star, as the other girls were, but as she got to know him better, things went downhill from there.

How sweet.

The model sighed, then grabbed a sketch pad and began to draw again.

Trapped in your apartment on a Saturday night. How tragic.

**TBC.**

Note: I hope you liked it! I know Mimi sounds kind of bitchy, but that's how I picture her. Hahaha. And as for Taichi being her boyfriend. Sorry, I couldn't resist! If you don't like Michi, please don't hurt me.


	3. So Vain

Note: Hello! I haven't gotten around to updating, haha. Anyway, sorry for taking so long. I was pretty busy this summer. I managed to actually put a chapter up here! I'll _try _to put chapters up faster! Well, moving on…

**Something Pretty**

Chapter Three – So Vain

………………………………

_YAMATO ISHIDA, the sexy lead singer of the hottest band in Japan has been reportedly seen around town with model Sora Takenouchi. The singer began his career with The Wolves in high school, where they quickly gained popularity in their hometown of Odaiba. They grew successful on their song, "I Turn Around", and are now back in Tokyo after a four month tour across Japan. Although Ishida and Takenouchi are keeping quiet about their relationship, it is rumored that…_

Sora stared at the tabloid. Why did people care about what she and Yamato were doing? Why did the paparazzi hound her so much?

She shook her head and threw the tabloid into the trash can. Her agent had given it to her to "keep her updated" on what people were saying about her. She claimed that it was a good incentive to know what the gossip was. Sora didn't see the point in doing so.

Wasn't it just better to ignore what everyone was saying? To be oblivious to the rumors and gossip? That seemed like a good way to keep a healthy relationship going in this media-crazed world. Besides, Sora didn't really care for all the glamour of stardom, it was getting annoying being followed, or daresay… _stalked _by the paparazzi.

As if to interrupt her thoughts, her cell phone began to ring. Sora picked it up from the table and glanced at the caller ID:

YAMATO.

An involuntary smile played on Sora's lips. Well, he did just get home after all, but she wasn't expecting him to call so soon. Sora flipped the phone open and held it to her ear.

"This is a surprise." She said.

"I just wanted to hear your voice." Yamato's deep voice said on the other end.

"Yeah right." Sora laughed, "I thought you weren't arriving until ten."

"Well, I took an earlier flight. I couldn't wait to come home."

"Ok, welcome back then. How was your flight?"

"Horrible. I have jet lag."

"Then get some sleep."

"Can I come over tonight?"

Sora tried to steady herself, "I thought you said you had jet lag."

"I sleep much better when I'm with you." He teased.

"Well, if you feel up to it, then you can come over."

"Great, I'll see you then."

"Right. Bye." She clicked her phone off.

She didn't like to admit it, but she really did miss him. She glanced out her window and smiled again. She couldn't wait to see him tonight.

_I bet._

………………………………

Taichi yawned and stretched out lazily on Mimi's couch. He looked up at her and grinned, "Thank you for dinner."

Mimi sat down on the couch next to him, "You're welcome."

Taichi leaned over and kissed her softly. "How about some dessert?" He smiled sweetly at her.

Mimi smirked at him, "Huh. Who said you deserved any?"

Taichi answered by pulling her towards him and kissing her neck, tasting her sweet perfume. Mimi turned her head and kissed his lips hungrily, easing her back onto the couch. Taichi deepened the kiss and Mimi smiled as his lips traveled from her neck to her mouth. Mimi ran her fingers through his hair and his hand traveled up her shirt.

Just then her cell phone began to ring.

The couple broke apart and stared at the phone on the coffee table beside them.

"I thought you said you turned it off." Taichi said.

"Who cares? Just let it ring. They'll give up eventually." Mimi pulled Taichi towards her again and kissed his neck.

The phone kept ringing.

Taichi broke away from her, "It's getting annoying. Plus, it's ruining the mood."

Mimi sighed and pushed Taichi off of her. She grabbed her phone and flipped it open, "What is it?" She demanded.

"Hey, Mimi, it's Hana."

"What do you want?" Mimi growled.

"Sorry for calling so late, sugar, I just wanted to tell you that I booked you for a fashion show on Saturday! So, I'll be picking you up at eight in the morning. Don't be late! It's for that French designer again, she was really pleased with your work for _Q _Magazine, and she wanted you and Sora Takenouchi to be in her show."

Mimi narrowed her eyes. Not that Takenouchi girl again. "So you had to call me _now_?" She glanced over at Taichi, who was looking at the cover of _Q _Magazine, which was lying on the floor.

"Sorry, hon, are you busy?"

"Well, yeah, I was."

"I didn't know you had a previous engagement." Hana chuckled, "I'll pick you up on Saturday at eight, ok? Don't forget!"

Mimi turned her phone off and looked at Taichi, who had picked up the magazine and was looking through it with a strange expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Mimi sat down next to him on the couch.

"Did you just take this photo shoot?" Taichi looked at the centerfold of Mimi and Sora.

"Well, about two weeks ago." Mimi shrugged, "Why? Do I look bad?"

"No, you look great… Who's the girl with you?"

"Oh, just some newbie model… Sora something." Mimi looked at him coyly, "Is something the matter?"

"Nope." Taichi threw the magazine onto the coffee table. "Who was that on the phone?"

Mimi shrugged, "Hana. She booked me for a fashion show, and she just _had _to call me."

Taichi grinned at her, "What's wrong with a little fashion show?"

"I just hate running up and down the runway, and then running around trying to get into the next outfit. It's so exhausting."

"That's what you get for being a fashion model." Taichi teased, tracing his finger along her cheek.

"Shut up, Tai." Mimi sighed, "I guess that what makes money, though."

"When is the fashion show?"

"On Saturday."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Um…no."

Taichi looked at Mimi with an amused grin on his face, then he leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers for a quick kiss. "Shall I accompany you, then?"

Mimi grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, "If you want." She said coyly.

Taichi smirked and pulled Mimi closer to him for another kiss.

………………………………

"Hello there, Yamato." Sora said upon opening her apartment door, "I haven't seen you in a while."

Yamato smiled at Sora, and pulled off the sunglasses he was wearing, took her by the arm and kissed her passionately.

Sora pulled away from him, "What, you can't even say 'hello' first?"

Yamato chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I've just missed you, that's all." He tried his best to sound suave.

But Sora wasn't falling for it. "Going on tour for four months, having screaming fans and groupies wasn't enough for you?"

"Hardly." He responded, kissing her again.

Sora gently pulled herself away from him. She had to try her best to restrain herself.

But it wasn't working.

She _did _miss him when he was on tour. Of course she didn't like to admit it, but she always waited in anticipation for his phone calls every week and the little gifts he sometimes sent her.

Not that she was waiting by the phone or the mailbox like some pathetic sap who couldn't live without her boyfriend.

And why wasn't _she _the one calling _him_?

Well, that's beside the point. Besides, he was right here. In front of her, smiling that devilish way of his that drove her crazy.

Sora cleared her throat quickly and turned away from him, "Uh… so want to go out and eat or something?"

"I'd rather not." Yamato closed the door behind him, "How about we order take out?" The tone in his voice sounded so hopeful that Sora couldn't resist a chuckle.

"So you've had enough publicity for a while?" Sora teased, walking towards her coat closet.

"You could say that. Beside, I want to spend time with you. Alone."

"You _will _be spending time with me. And we _will _be alone."

"C'mon, please." Yamato whined. He looked like a little boy who couldn't have his toy.

"Sorry, Ishida." Sora returned with her coat and tapped him on the nose with her finger, "But I think I want some fresh air."

"How about we make a deal. Tonight we can eat takeout, and tomorrow we go out." He was always trying to make compromises.

"I'm sorry, Yamato, but I have a fashion show tomorrow. I don't think this deal is going to work out." Sora shook her head sympathetically at him.

"Then… I'll take you out after the show." He grabbed her by the waist and looked into her eyes. Sora felt a shiver of delight run through her. "Please?" He stuck out his lower lip.

Sora looked at him. He _did _look worn-out, but she wasn't prepared to let him win. She hated to let him have the upper hand in the relationship.

Wait. _Who _has the upper hand?

"Sora." Yamato said softly, trying his best to sound seductive, "You know you want to stay here with me."

"Shut up." Sora snapped, "How about I go out by myself, and you stay here?"

"But where's the fun in that?" Yamato said, staring straight into her eyes.

Sora felt her cheeks heat up, and immediately scolded herself. She was acting like a sixteen year old.

"Fine. You win." Sora said wearily, turning away from him and grabbing the phone.

Yamato smiled at her triumphantly and looked as if he were congratulating himself. Sora glared at him.

"But _I'm _ordering." She added.

Yamato kept smiling, "Whatever's fine." He pulled her towards him.

Sora sighed as she dialed information. She shouldn't have let him win, it just made him cockier.

"Tell them I want extra peppers on my pizza." Yamato chimed in hopefully.

Sora rolled her eyes at him.

Yamato laughed and pulled her onto his lap, "Don't be such a sore loser." He whispered in her ear, tickling her neck with his breath.

Sora shrugged him off of her, "Don't distract me while I'm still trying to order!" She shot back.

Yamato draped his arm around her neck, "I really did miss you, Sora." He said, absentmindedly brushing his fingers across her cheek.

Which, by the way, always drove Sora crazy.

Sora rested her head on his shoulder. "Good. I guess I missed you too."

She looked up at him and noticed that cocky smile on his face again.

"When I wasn't busy getting asked out by all these hot guys that have way better professions than being a rock star."

Yamato burst out laughing. "I really _did _miss all this."

**TBC.**

Ok, sue me. I'm trying to make scenes more passionate and stuff because the characters are "adults" now. I'm still kind of bad at that stuff. Hah. Yeah, so. Whatever. Anyway, some of you don't like the way I portray Mimi. Sorry, I do. Mimi's just competitive, she's not a bitch! To survive in this world, you have to be tough! That's all I have to say in her defense. Okay, moving on. Hope you liked it! If you didn't, that's okay. Please review.


End file.
